


Malédiction.

by Spacenitrate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Action, Beaucoup de Klance, Du Klance, Du surnaturel, Fluff and Angst, Loup & Magie UA, M/M, Malédiction, On aime le Klance, Parce qu'il manque de fanfiction Klance en français, Probablement un oc x Pidge, Reincarnation, Romance, Voltron, aventure, curse, de l'angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenitrate/pseuds/Spacenitrate
Summary: " J'espère que nous n'aurons plus à nous rencontrer. "Une promesse rompue. Une malédiction jetée.Ils seront poursuivis dans chacune de leurs vies.Leur rôle sera chaque fois inversé.Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que dès qu'ils se rencontreront, les rouages du destin se mettront en marche.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfiction Klance, je suis pas mal stressé(e), mais j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira ! ^-^  
> Je comprends pas trop le fonctionnement de ce site pour l'instant, mon inscription étant récente, donc j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon côté inculte x).  
> Voyant qu'il manquait cruellement de fanfics Klance (ou Voltron en général) en français, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Et ayant beaucoup trop d'idées de fictions, je doute que celle-ci soit ma dernière...  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, tout conseil étant bon à prendre en compte (also si vous avez des conseils en mise en page et en bbcode je suis preneur(se) comme je connais absolument rien à ce site xD).
> 
> Aussi, le premier chapitre posant les bases, il est très court.
> 
> x,  
> Spacenitrate.

An 1887.

Les larmes aux yeux, il observa son ami, impuissant. Doucement, avec autant de délicatesse dont il était capable, il releva sa tête, avant de la poser sur ses genoux, caressant doucement les cheveux bruns qu’il aimait tant. 

« Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? »

Un petit rire lui répondit, suivi d’une quinte de toux qui lui brisa le cœur. Il caressa sa joue, la tâchant d’un rouge âcre qui vint contraster avec sa peau sombre. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent doucement, et dans un dernier soupir, il murmura, si bas que son acolyte eut peine à l’entendre :

« J’espère que nous n’aurons plus à nous rencontrer. »

A cette dernière réplique, il ne put qu’hocher la tête. Oui, il espérait de tout cœur qu’ils ne se rencontreraient plus. Il ne voulait plus connaître cette sensation. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’ils l’enduraient. Saisissant le petit revolver qui gisait à leurs côtés, c’est dans une dernière prière qu’il vint le placer contre sa tempe. Si, par malheur, ils venaient à se rencontrer à nouveau, il espérait qu’enfin, ils parviendraient à briser la malédiction.

« Faites que nos réincarnations soient assez fortes pour y parvenir. »

 

De nos jours.

Ébloui par les rayons du soleil, c’est en grommelant que Keith ouvrit les yeux. Il entreprit tout d’abord de couvrir son visage de son drap, puis de son coussin, avant de se résigner à se redresser, acceptant une nouvelle fois sa défaite contre la luminosité. Il ne put s’empêcher de pester contre ses mauvaises habitudes, et se dit que s’il avait pris la peine de fermer les volets la veille, il aurait pu dormir un peu plus longtemps. Poussant un immense soupir, il descendit l’escalier, encore ensommeillé. 

« Eh bien, Keith, ne me dis pas que tu te réveilles à cette heure-là tous les jours ? »

Il blêmit, se figeant sur place, fermant instinctivement les yeux tout en espérant que cette voix n’était qu’une hallucination causée par la solitude. Il cligna plusieurs fois, se retrouvant face à la grande carrure de l’homme qui l’attendait de pied ferme devant la cuisine. 

« Shiro, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d’une bonne minute de réflexion. »

Shiro haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse. 

« Je venais faire une surprise à mon petit frère. Je comptais ranger un peu durant son absence, mais visiblement, il n’est pas à l’école.  
\- Visiblement, répéta-t-il.  
\- Keith, ne sois pas insolent. »

Keith haussa les épaules et alla s’assoir sur une des chaises qui encadrait la petite table se trouvant dans la cuisine. 

« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas au lycée ? Vas-tu au moins à l’école ? »

Nouveau haussement d’épaules.

« Keith !  
\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Shiro ? »

Keith était vraiment sur les nerfs ; il aurait espéré pouvoir cacher sa manie à faire l’école buissonnière bien plus longtemps. L’adolescent vivait seul depuis plus d’un an maintenant, depuis que son grand frère avait déménagé à l’autre bout du pays à cause de sa récente affectation. Lorsqu’il vivait encore avec lui, Keith avait appris à s’adapter à ses horaires, ne séchant les cours que lorsqu’il n’était pas chez eux. C’est donc tout naturellement qu’après son départ, le jeune homme ait arrêté de se rendre en cours. 

« Ecoute, je me fais du soucis pour toi, tu réponds une fois sur deux à mes messages, et j’apprends maintenant que tu ne vas pas en cours ?  
\- Shiro, tu es mon frère, pas mon père.  
\- Comment veux-tu que j’agisse comme tel si tu agis comme un irresponsable. »

Touché. Keith lui lança une mauvaise œillade. Son frère poussa un long soupir.

« Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? »

L’adolescent détourna les yeux vers l’horloge. Midi et des poussières. Sans doute avait-il encore la possibilité de lui faire croire que ce jour-là, des professeurs manquaient à l’appel ? Non, connaissant Shirogane, il téléphonerait au lycée afin de s’assurer du nombre d’absences de Keith. Ce fut ce qui le poussa à se confier. 

« Depuis un peu plus d’un an. »

L’aîné fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait très bien son petit frère, il savait qu’il était quelqu’un de renfermé qui malgré tout avait un certain sens du devoir. Il lui parut normal de s’inquiéter dans l’immédiat.

« Es-tu embêté par tes camarades ? »

Homo. Pd. Petite Fiotte. Sale taré. Aliéné.  
Crève.  
T’es dégueulasse. T’es anormal. T’as qu’à sucer ma queue, petite pute. Va donc te faire foutre.  
Suicide-toi. 

« Non.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Je n’aime pas les études, c’est tout. »

Cela eut le don de surprendre Shiro. Son petit frère était pourtant quelqu’un de brillant, qui excellait dans toutes les matières et qui lui avait toujours semblé apprécier l’école. Cependant, s’il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c’est qu’il était incapable de forcer Keith à faire quelque chose dont il n’avait pas envie. 

« As-tu cherché un travail ? lui demanda-t-il, évaluant alors les possibilités.  
\- Pas vraiment. »

A dire vrai, l’adolescent ne sortait que rarement de chez lui, s’aventurant uniquement dans le supermarché du quartier lorsque les placards étaient vides depuis plus de deux ou trois jours. C’était plus fort que lui : chaque fois qu’il mettait un pied dehors, il paniquait et courait se réfugier à l’intérieur. A l’abri des regards. 

« Tu ne veux pas travailler non plus ? »

Keith comprenait parfaitement ce que sous-entendait son frère. Il se demandait quelle était la motivation qui le poussait à arrêter l’école – en d’autres termes, ce qu’il allait faire de ses journées. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers la table. Se réveillant à peine, il avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu’il se passait – tout était arrivé d’un coup, sans lui laisser le temps d’enfiler ne serait-ce qu’un tee-shirt. 

« Je compte chercher du travail. »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Si son frère ne lui avait pas rendu visite, il aurait continué de ne rien faire de ses journées. Après tout, les seuls métiers susceptibles d’intéresser Keith concernaient la science, autrement dit, il n’aurait pas pu y accéder sans faire de longues études. Ainsi, lorsqu’il n’était pas occupé à dormir ou à paniquer à l’idée de devoir sortir le nez dehors, il continuait d’apprendre, seul, à travers les nombreux livres disponibles sur internet. 

« Quand comptais-tu me le dire, Keith ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Shiro, lui répondit-il. Combien de temps restes-tu ?  
\- Une semaine ou deux. »

Keith se renfonça dans son siège, la mine mi-boudeuse, mi-contente. 

 

~

 

Lance explosa de rire, donnant un petit coup dans l’épaule de son meilleur ami. Avec les examens, le brun était assez stressé, et pouvoir rire ainsi le soulageait énormément. 

« Et après, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Pidge, jusqu’alors concentrée sur son gâteau, releva la tête d’un air ennuyé. Elle n’avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation, mais à en voir la tête de ses amis, cela devait être pour le moins hilarant. Reposant sa petite cuillère, elle saisit sa tasse de thé et la porta calmement à ses lèvres, avant de tirer la langue, se rendant compte qu’elle avait oublié d’ajouter du sucre. Elle chercha rapidement le petit sachet des yeux et le vida nonchalamment dans sa tasse.

« Pidge, tu comptes finir ton gâteau ? demanda Hunk, interrompant subitement son récit. »

Pour toute réponse, elle poussa son assiette en direction de l’adolescent qui la remercia avec joie. Lance jeta un œil à sa montre et poussa un couinement plaintif.

« On reprend dans dix minutes. »

Chaque fois qu’ils avaient une pause, le trio en profitait pour s’installer dans un petit café non loin de leur lycée. Ils étaient ainsi devenus des habitués, appréciant tout particulièrement l’ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait en ces lieux. Hunk termina rapidement la pâtisserie de Pidge, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, suivi de ses deux amis.

« J’ai pas envie d’y aller, grommela Lance.  
\- Tu rigoles, on va avoir la chance d’analyser un robot, s’émerveilla Pidge, un grand sourire s’étirant sur ses lèvres, faisant comme danser ses tâches de rousseur. »

Hunk hocha la tête. S’il y avait bien une chose qui passionnait la jeune fille, c’était tout ce qui touchait à la robotique. Il était certain qu’elle demanderait à démonter l’engin. Lance, quant à lui, n’était pas certain de ce qui le passionnait. Il aimait la mécanique, et espérait pouvoir piloter des avions de chasse dans l’armée – ce qui, en soi, n’avait rien à voir avec les études qu’il menait actuellement. Il avait cependant l’impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. L’eau l’attirait terriblement, tout comme la forêt et tout ce qui touchait à l’occulte. Il ne parvenait pas à se l’expliquer. Certes, Pidge ne l’aurait pas jugé pour ça, théorisant à longueur de journée sur le paranormal, mais le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce sujet l’attirait à ce point. Cela devait faire deux ans, depuis qu’il avait emménagé dans cette ville, qu’il avait commencé à s’y intéresser. Tout avait commencé avec ces rêves qu’il faisait à répétition. Deux yeux larmoyants d’une couleur violette purement envoûtante. Il avait fait quelques recherches, mais rien de ce qu’il avait trouvé ne lui avait apporté satisfaction. Quelque chose au fond de lui semblait lui souffler la réponse, sans qu’il ne parvienne à la déchiffrer. 

« Monsieur McClain, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Lance sursauta, remarquant à cet instant qu’il était installé sur sa chaise, dans la salle de classe.

« Vous affirmiez à quel point je suis extraordinaire ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

La professeure secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, habituée aux réflexions un peu trop confiantes du jeune homme. Non loin, Pidge avait déjà son tournevis planté dans le robot, tentant une dissection discrète alors que personne ne la regardait. Les fils étaient judicieusement entremêlés, liés et connectés. Elle prit le plus de notes possible, en fit même un ou deux croquis, et remercia silencieusement Lance pour sa capacité à détourner l’attention de la classe durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle finit par refermer le petit triangle, puis en pris les mesures, avant de refermer son carnet en souriant. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à reproduire cette merveille à l’identique. 

 

~

 

Keith grommela. Une semaine que Shiro était chez lui, une semaine qu’il feignait de chercher du travail. Il avait même décroché un entretien d’embauche dans un petit café méconnu et peu fréquenté. Par miracle, il s’était rendu sur les lieux, et, de manière d’autant plus miraculeuse, il avait été engagé comme serveur. Si son grand frère se réjouissait à cette idée, lui était complètement paniqué et désespéré. Il avait découvert que dans les environs se trouvait l’école qu’il aurait rêvé d’intégrer quelques années auparavant. Ecole signifiait population adolescente. Il risquait fortement de croiser le chemin de jeunes de son âge, et une énorme sonnette d’alarme se déclenchait en lui à cette idée. Malheureusement, avec Shirogane sur le dos, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’y travailler – l’homme lui avait même proposé de l’accompagner le lendemain, ce que, bien sûr, l’adolescent avait refusé. Keith s’était étonné qu’on accepte de l’engager alors qu’il avait à peine seize ans – il en aurait dix-sept cette année, mais il restait tout de même loin de la majorité. C’est stressé et angoissé qu’il alla se coucher, ce soir-là. Et cette nuit là, encore, il rêva d’une paire d’yeux bleus qui semblait peu à peu perdre sa petite lueur de vie. Au petit matin, il pria pour qu’un tsunami se déclenche, mais visiblement, le temps était contre lui. Il était loin de se douter que plus que le temps, c’était le sort qui avait l’intention de s’acharner sur son être.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, avec les révisions, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'occuper de mes fictions (j'en ai d'autres Klance en réserve, mais je ne sais pas si je compte les poster pour le moment, parce que ça en ferait peut-être trop d'un coup et je suis pas du tout doué(e) pour suivre un rythme régulier). 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il m'a pris un peu de temps à rédiger, parce que j'avais beaucoup de doutes (peur d'exagérer, peur que ce soit trop irréaliste, ou pas assez, etc.).  
> En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture, 
> 
> x,
> 
> Spacenitrate.

Le trajet séparant sa maison de la destination fut un réel supplice. Les rues avaient beau être désertes à cette heure, il avait l’impression que quelqu’un allait surgir au moindre recoin. Il regrettait presque d’avoir réussi à convaincre Shiro de ne pas l’accompagner. Il n’avait qu’une envie : faire demi-tour et s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il parvint à ne pas se perdre, et pénétra dans le café par la porte arrière. Une jeune femme vint l’accueillir, le sourire aux lèvres, encore en pyjama. Ce qui sauta aux yeux de Keith furent ses cheveux d’un blanc immaculé qui contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau brune. Ce n’était pas elle qui lui avait fait passer l’entretien d’embauche, aussi, il fut terriblement angoissé à l’idée de s’être trompé de lieu. 

« Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête avant de poliment lui serrer la main. »

Inquiet qu’elle ne lui annonce que c’était une mauvaise chose, il jeta un regard paniqué à sa montre ; il avait une bonne dizaine de minutes d’avance. Il tendit sa main, les épaules relevées, reculant un peu. Les salutations ne durèrent qu’une seconde – il avait retiré sa main dans l’immédiat. 

« Je suis Allura, la gérante de ce café. Je te remercie d’avoir accepté de commencer si vite. »

De ce qu’il avait compris, l’une des serveuses était partie en congé maternité pour six bons mois, et ils avaient urgemment besoin d’un remplaçant. Eh bien, avec Keith, ils allaient vite être déçus. La gérante l’entraîna calmement à sa suite afin de lui faire visiter les lieux. Commençant par les vestiaires, elle lui tendit un tablier noir, un élastique et quelques barrettes. Apparemment, il avait la possibilité de mettre la tenue qu’il souhaitait, tant qu’il portait le petit tablier et qu’il n’avait pas les cheveux dans les yeux. Elle lui tendit la clé de son casier et l’emmena ensuite jusque dans la grande salle. La pièce était très lumineuse, et le seul mur présent se trouvait derrière le bar, le reste étant constitué de baies vitrées. Des petites tables étaient disposées de manière à ce que les serveurs puissent aisément se déplacer. Un jukebox avait été placé au fond de la salle, donnant un côté rétro aux lieux pourtant très modernes. Le bar, quant à lui, était spacieux et très bien équipé, et un petit présentoir à pâtisseries trônait juste à côté. Un peu plus loin, un escalier en colimaçon menait à l’étage – un appartement sans doute, vu l’accoutrement dans lequel était Allura. Ils empruntèrent la porte se trouvant derrière le bar et elle lui présenta rapidement les cuisines, lui expliquant qu’ils préparaient leurs gâteaux en ces lieux. 

« Si tu as la moindre question, n’hésite pas. La serveuse avec qui tu feras équipe ce matin ne va pas tarder, nous t’avons fait venir un peu plus tôt afin que tu aies le temps de te familiariser avec les lieux. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, tandis qu’elle lui présenta le planning des serveurs en souriant gentiment, avant de monter l’escalier, sans doute pour troquer son pyjama contre quelque chose d’autre. Keith jeta un œil à l’emploi du temps. En tout, ils seraient six serveurs, répartis sur la semaine. Le manager était présent tous les jours, tout comme la gérante ainsi que les deux pâtissiers. Ce jour-là, Keith finirait son service à treize heures, avant d’être remplacé pour l’après-midi. Le lendemain, il commencerait à treize heures, et ainsi de suite. Il poussa un soupir, avant de retourner dans les vestiaires afin d’enfiler le tablier. Il le noua autour de ses hanches et saisit les barrettes avec lesquelles il vint coincer sa frange. Estimant que ses cheveux étaient un brin trop longs, il les attacha en une queue basse. Il finit par s’asseoir sur le banc, tentant de calmer ses angoisses. Il était à la limite de méditer afin de se relaxer lorsque la porte claqua, laissant entrer une personne un peu trop dynamique.

« Oh, pardon, s’excusa la jeune fille, ne s’étant visiblement pas attendue à tomber sur quelqu’un. Ah, tu es le remplaçant, c’est ça ? »

Elle s’avança vers lui d’un pas rapide et énergique, ce qui mit l’adolescent mal à l’aise.

« Je m’appelle Alice Narrow, mais tu peux m’appeler Al.   
\- Keith Kogane, se contenta-t-il de répondre poliment. »

Sans se laisser démonter par le ton froid du jeune homme, Alice ouvrit son casier, tout en lui expliquant qu’ils feraient l’ouverture dans quelques minutes. Elle enfila son tablier avec une rapidité déconcertante et coinça sa frange derrière un serre-tête, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Keith tenta de se convaincre que tout irait bien, se forçant à la suivre en traînant des pieds. Lorsque les premiers clients se mirent à faire la queue, il blêmit. Visiblement, tous avaient l’intention de commander un café à emporter, et comme l’adolescent était incapable d’en préparer un – Allura s’était excusée d’avoir oublié de lui montrer comment faire – il devait s’occuper d’encaisser la horde d’inconnus. Incapable de leur adresser le moindre mot, il se contentait de pointer du doigt le prix sur la caisse, tétanisé. Coran, le manager, le reprit à de nombreuses reprises, lui indiquant qu’il était important pour le client de se sentir accueilli, et qu’il fallait de ce fait engager une conversation et sourire. Un instant, il se demanda s’il allait survivre à cette première matinée, se sentant déjà tourner de l’œil à l’idée de parler à toutes ces personnes. 

 

~

 

Pidge bailla une énième fois. Elle avait passé la nuit à étudier les notes qu’elle avait prises la veille. Et, comme il lui était impensable de rattraper son sommeil en classe, la voilà qui était à la limite de dormir debout. La chaleur printanière ne l’aidait pas, et elle se sentait piquer du nez à chaque nouveau pas. Il était un peu plus de treize heures, et, comme toujours, le trio se rendait dans son lieu favori. Sans doute aurait-elle la possibilité d’y faire une petite sieste. 

« Tiens, ils ont enlevé le papier de recrutement ? constata Hunk.  
\- Hum, maintenant que tu le dis. »

En effet, la petite annonce qui était jusqu’alors collée derrière la porte vitrée ne s’y trouvait plus, aussi, ils supposèrent que quelqu’un avait été embauché. Nyma, une serveuse qui attirait énormément Lance, vint les accueillir à l’entrée, avant de les guider vers leur table habituelle. Pidge manqua de glisser sur le parquet et fronça les sourcils en se retournant, remarquant qu’une énorme flaque de café s’étendait sur un bon mètre. On entendait la voix de la gérante jusque dans la salle principale ; elle semblait réprimander gentiment quelqu’un. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Pidge avec curiosité, se faisant intérieurement ses propres suppositions.   
\- Oh, répondit Nyma, embarrassée, c’est le nouveau. Apparemment, il a mis la pagaille dans le café, ce matin. »

Hunk se pencha légèrement en arrière, espérant apercevoir celui qui se trouvait dans les cuisines. Visiblement, la conversation avait déjà pris fin, puisque seule Allura se trouvait à l’intérieur. Lance se fichait un peu de ce qu’avait pu faire le nouveau, même s’il était assez curieux à son sujet. Tout ce qui l’importait était que Nyma se tenait assez prêt de lui et qu’il pouvait sentir son parfum fleuri. Un peu plus, et leurs mains se frôlaient. Ainsi penchée sur la table, il pouvait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, ce qui le fit déglutir légèrement. Il détourna les yeux, soudain très gêné, et fixa la petite rue d’un air absent.   
Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer une veste rouge avant qu’elle ne disparaisse au croisement. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, son cœur avait raté un battement, son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour, et une immense tristesse s’était éprise de lui. 

« Mais… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, Lance ? s’inquiéta Hunk, jetant un œil à la serveuse qui s’éloignait, s’imaginant que c’était sans doute lié à elle. »

Lance sécha ses larmes, en état de choc. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Cela n’avait aucun sens ! Certes, les vêtements furtivement aperçus lui avaient clairement semblé de mauvais goût, mais il n’était pas du genre à fondre en larmes pour une raison aussi absurde ! Le pire, dans tout ça, était qu’il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de cet horrible sentiment de désespoir. Comme un regret. Tout en lui hurlait, et deux pensées contradictoires s’imposaient, dansaient, s’affrontaient : aller voir cette mystérieuse personne, ou s’enfuir le plus loin possible. Il se sentit complètement idiot, définitivement anormal. Oui, décidément, cela n’avait aucun sens. Il tenta de se reprendre et frotta ses yeux à l’aide de sa manche avant de racler sa gorge sèche.

« Rien, j’ai juste mal au ventre, inventa-t-il, reprenant l’excuse favorite de l’une de ses sœurs. »

Pidge haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Certes, il était scientifiquement impossible pour un homme d’avoir ses règles, mais l’énoncer à voix haute la rendrait aussi ridicule que la réplique de son ami. Et puis, un homme pouvait très bien avoir mal au ventre, et, à la place de Lance, avec toutes les épices qu’il avalait, elle aurait eu des soucis d’estomac depuis bien longtemps. Hunk continua de s’inquiéter jusqu’à ce que sa pâtisserie soit déposée sur la table, avant de la déguster, tout en veillant discrètement à ce que son ami aille bien.

 

~

 

Keith s’écroula sur son lit. Il avait vraiment fait n’importe quoi. Son frère vint gentiment toquer à la porte avant d’entrer et de s’assoir à côté de lui.

« Alors, comment s’est passée cette première journée ? »

Un instant, l’adolescent se dit qu’il allait tout lui raconter : l’enfant qui avait éclaté en sanglots après que le brun ait tenté un sourire forcé, le café au goût de carton, le nombre de tasses renversées et l’incapacité à adresser la parole au moindre client, ce qui faisait que tous ces inconnus étaient désormais persuadés que Keith était muet. 

« Ca a été, répondit-il néanmoins. »

Shiro eut un sourire rassuré et vint tapoter la tête de son petit frère.

« Content de l’entendre. Je vais sortir un moment, histoire de remplir le frigo avant mon départ. »

Cette réplique eut le don d’inquiéter Keith.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? demanda-t-il d’une triste intonation.  
\- Dans trois jours. »

Le cadet se contenta de hocher la tête, l’air bougon, et Shiro s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner :

« Keith ? Je pense venir te voir deux week-ends par mois, à l’avenir. Je me fais du soucis pour toi.  
\- Hm. »

Est-ce qu’il était heureux ? Terriblement. Savoir que son frère se montrerait plus présent lui réchauffait le cœur. A son départ, Keith s’était en quelques sortes senti abandonner. Shirogane lui avait bien proposé de venir avec lui, mais il n’aurait jamais pu quitter cette maison dans laquelle ils avaient grandi. Il savait que son frère aurait également été malheureux de devoir vendre ou louer les lieux, ou tout simplement de les laisser derrière. L’adolescent profita de l’absence de son frère pour réviser ses cours en ligne.   
L’après-midi avait défilé à une vitesse folle, et après un repas conséquent, le jeune Kogane, qui s’était installé dans le salon afin de visionner un film de science fiction, s’était assoupi devant la télévision. Shiro, ne voulant pas le réveiller, se contenta de lui mettre une couverture, avant de monter dormir. Visiblement, Keith avait été extrêmement fatigué par sa journée, puisqu’il ne se réveilla qu’aux environs de onze heures – et encore, si son frère n’était pas venu lui dire de se lever, il aurait pu continuer son hibernation encore longtemps. 

« Tu n’es pas encore levé ? s’était étonné Shiro. Monte au moins dans ta chambre, tu vas te faire un torticolis. Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd’hui ? »

Le travail ! Keith sursauta et se leva vivement, jetant un œil à la pendule, puis à la copie de l’emploi du temps que lui avait remis Allura la veille, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Non, il n’était pas en retard – ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il serait une de ces héroïnes clichées que l’on trouvait dans tout roman à l’eau de rose qui se respectait et dont il avait horreur. Il prit son temps pour se préparer, veillant à s’attacher les cheveux directement, puis regarda quelques tutoriels qui apprenaient à préparer un café. Il prit des notes et les glissa dans sa sacoche, avant de manger un morceau et de rester planté un moment devant la porte d’entrée, se préparant psychologiquement à affronter l’extérieur.   
Même combat que la veille, ce fut avec un immense soupir rassuré qu’il parvint à l’intérieur du café. Dans le vestiaire se trouvait une fille complètement différente de celle de la veille – celle-ci le mit immédiatement à l’aise, tant elle semblait calme et posée. Elle se tourna et lui sourit gentiment avant de s’incliner. 

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Shay, tu es Keith ?  
\- Oui… »

Elle connaissait son nom. Savait-elle également combien il était inutile et débutant ? Il enfila nerveusement son tablier. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui assura d’une voix rassurante :

« Si tu as le moindre ennui, n’hésite pas à faire appel à moi. S’entraider est normal, et nous sommes comme une grande famille dans ce café. Par ailleurs, j’étais tout aussi maladroite, lorsque j’ai commencé à travailler ici ; je ne compte plus le nombre de réprimandes que j’ai reçues. »

Keith hocha la tête. Il se détendit un peu et la suivit dans les cuisines. Allura lui fit un sourire et le salua gentiment, lui assigna la tâche de s’occuper de prendre les commandes. Visiblement, elle ne lui en voulait pas, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement au jeune homme. Il se dirigea calmement vers la salle, bloc-notes en main, et, sortant un stylo de son tablier, il se dirigea vers la table que Coran lui indiqua. Il ajouta qu’il pouvait se détendre avec ces clients, puisqu’ils étaient des habitués qui s’installaient ici chaque après-midi. Sans lever les yeux de son calepin, Keith demeura planté devant la table, attendant visiblement que les fameux clients prennent leur commande. De loin, il avait remarqué qu’ils avaient probablement son âge, et, de ce fait, il était d’autant plus incapable de les regarder. Cependant, lorsqu’il entendit un téléphone se fracasser contre le parquet, il n’eut d’autre choix que de détacher les yeux de son bloc-notes pour observer le cellulaire. Il ne fit pas un mouvement. La personne qui l’avait fait tomber non plus, et cela eut le don de l’interpeller. Alors, doucement, il jeta un regard qui se voulait discret à l’intention du jeune homme. Et il lâcha son calepin, qui vint rejoindre le portable sur le sol. Les yeux bleu sombre qui se rivèrent dans les siens firent remonter en lui une explosion de sentiments complètement contradictoires. Le visage fin, la peau mâte, les cheveux bruns en bataille. Il connaissait ce garçon. Il le voyait continuellement mourir en rêve depuis presque deux ans. Et il était là, face à lui.  
Vivant.  
Il eut envie de fuir. Dans l’immédiat. Il avait soudainement envie de vomir, son ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir et il se sentait paniquer intérieurement. Et le garçon face à lui semblait être dans le même état, ce qui ne fit que l’angoisser davantage. 

« Tout va bien ? demanda Shay, qui ramassa et le bloc-notes, et le téléphone. »

Au moment où la jeune femme avait fait son apparition, Keith put respirer à nouveau, tandis que Hunk avait dégainé son plus radieux sourire, ravi qu’elle vienne leur adresser la parole. L’adolescent avait souvent tenté d’approcher la serveuse, de ne serait-ce que la saluer, mais ce qu’il éprouvait pour elle était si fort qu’il avait du mal à piper le moindre mot en sa présence. La voir lui remontait toujours le moral. Elle était d’une telle gentillesse, d’un tel tact et d’une telle compassion. Plusieurs mois auparavant, elle l’avait conseillé alors qu’il s’était disputé avec Lance. Elle s’était montrée à l’écoute et compréhensive, et ce jour-là, Hunk en était tombé amoureux. C’était également à partir de ce jour-là qu’il fut de moins en moins capable de lui parler. Pidge se racla la gorge, pointant de son petit nez le serveur qui, bien qu’ayant retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale, n’avait toujours pas daigné détourner les yeux de Lance qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés. C’était comme si on les avait mis sur pause.

« C’est le nouveau serveur ? demanda-t-elle, n’appréciant pas spécialement être la seule à pouvoir actuellement faire la conversation.   
\- Oui, répondit Shay avec un sourire, Keith a commencé hier. »

A l’énonciation de son nom, Lance se sentit frissonner. Une chose était certaine, ce garçon ne s’appelait pas Keith. Ce nom lui semblait bien trop étranger. Et cette pensée eut le don de le ramener à la réalité. Bien sûr que ce nom lui semblait étranger : c’était un inconnu ! Certes, ces yeux d’une couleur complètement anormale lui rappelaient ceux qu’il voyait en rêve mais ça restait impossible. Un instant, il eut envie de le traîner dehors afin d’en parler avec lui, puis il se dit que c’était une mauvaise idée. Au mieux, il le prendrait pour un fou. Lance se sentit alors frustré, sans vraiment pouvoir comprendre pourquoi.

« Un milkshake, dit-il alors sur un ton un brin trop froid et accusateur. »

Cette voix, Keith l’avait assurément déjà entendue. Et pourtant, il ne parlait jamais dans ses rêves. Comprenant qu’il venait de prendre commande, Keith se précipita pour noter le mot qu’il venait juste de prononcer. Shay remarqua qu’il ne comptait pas demander le goût du milkshake, aussi, elle le fit à sa place, lui venant à la rescousse.

« Goût caramel ? supposa-t-elle. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, et elle indiqua à Keith de le préciser. 

« Un café au lait pour moi, ajouta Pidge.   
\- La spécialité du jour. » Hunk avait les yeux rivés sur la table, les joues et le bout du nez rouges, ce qui, aux yeux de Shay, le rendait adorable. 

Pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, le jeune homme l’évitait, lui adressant à peine la parole. Pourtant, il y eut une période où ils avaient été assez proches, et il était à ses yeux le garçon au cœur le plus chaleureux qu’elle n’ait jamais rencontré. 

« Keith, je te laisse apporter les commandes, ou tu veux que je m’en occupe ? »

L’adolescent eut du mal à lui répondre, surtout en présence de trois autres jeunes – dont un qui prenait un malin plaisir à mourir dans ses rêves dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. 

« Je vais le faire, dit-il néanmoins alors que tout le monde commençait à supposer qu’il ne répondrait pas. »

Lance frissonna une nouvelle fois. Sa voix était exactement comme il l’imaginait. Tout ça n’avait aucun sens. Il eut envie de claquer la porte de ce foutu café et de ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Il eut envie de hurler sur le serveur pour l’avoir mis dans un tel état. Il était furieux de ne pas comprendre. 

« Soyez indulgents, Allura m’a expliqué qu’il semble avoir du mal à communiquer avec les clients, expliqua Shay une fois le serveur parti. »

Pidge se contenta d’hocher la tête et attendit qu’elle s’éloigne à son tour pour se tourner vers Lance.

« D’accord. C’était quoi ce bordel ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ? lui répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Pidge pointa la cuisine du doigt.

« La manière dont vous vous regardiez. Vous étiez tellement choqués et… dans votre monde que Nyma aurait pu danser nue sous ton nez et tu ne l’aurais pas remarquée.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je l’aurais remarquée, grommela Lance, offensé.   
\- Là n’est pas la question. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? »

Hunk hocha la tête.

« C’est vrai que votre comportement était, genre, super inquiétant.  
\- On ne s’est jamais rencontrés, répliqua le jeune homme.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour ce gars ? Parce que laisse moi t’annoncer que vous vous êtes littéralement arrêtés de bouger, comme dans un film. »

Lance poussa un soupir, détournant les yeux vers la petite tâche décorant le canapé lilas sur lequel il était assis. Il avait un jour renversé du café dessus, et, depuis, cette table était devenue la leur – c’était un peu comme s’il y avait marqué son territoire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai juste… »

Pouvait-il leur en parler ? Oui, certainement. S’il y avait bien deux personnes qui n’iraient pas le juger, c’étaient Pidge et Hunk. En avait-il envie ? Absolument pas. Les connaissant, au mieux ils feraient des recherches et rédigeraient des tonnes de théories, et au pire, ils pousseraient Lance à discuter avec ce garçon. Et ça, il n’en avait pas du tout envie.

« Ce mec avait un mulet. Qui, de nos jours, porte un mulet, sérieusement ? »

Oui, c’était là la seule explication qu’il avait pu trouver en un si cours laps de temps. Et c’était probablement l’explication la plus stupide qui avait jamais été énoncée. 

« Tu as fixé ce serveur pendant presque cinq minutes parce qu’il a un mulet ? » Pidge explosa de rire, laissant quelques de ses tâches de rousseurs se dissimuler dans les plissures de son sourire. 

Keith posa peut-être un peu trop brutalement le milkshake face à Lance. Il n’était pas assez éloigné pour ne pas intercepter ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. S’il avait eu plus de confiance en lui, il se serait offusqué – il n’avait pas de mulet, juste les cheveux longs. Mais il n’en fit rien, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu’il avait essayé de se défendre. 

« Oh, euh… » entreprit Lance. Il se demandait ce qu’il avait entendu. 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de former une phrase concrète, le nouveau serveur s’était déjà éclipsé. 

« Les gars, parfois, vous êtes vraiment insensibles, soupira Hunk.   
\- On n’a rien dit de méchant, se défendit Lance. »

Pidge se contenta d’hausser les épaules – elle n’était pas vraiment douée pour le tact, et avait toujours été un poil trop franche.

« Selon toi ! rétorqua Hunk. Il semblait blessé par la remarque. Tu devrais t’excuser. »

Lui parler ? Avoir une conversation avec ce garçon ? Jamais. Il en était hors de question. Lance prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson et ignora superbement son meilleur ami qui continuait de plaindre le pauvre Keith. Il avait juste parlé de son mulet, ce n’était pas la fin du monde mais une triste réalité. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler des mitaines hideuses qu’il portait. Finalement, ils durent retourner en classe, et il jeta un dernier regard au serveur qui semblait se débattre avec la cafetière. Définitivement, Keith était le garçon larmoyant de ses rêves. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais, maintenant que ses rêves prenaient vie dans la réalité, il n’allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance de découvrir la vérité. Il se permettrait juste d’y réfléchir à deux fois, son cerveau lui hurlant de ne pas l’approcher. Mais une chose était certaine, il avait désormais la preuve que ses rêves n’avaient rien de normal.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Oui, je suis toujours en vie !  
> Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour ma très très longue absence, et avec mon entrée à l'université, ça risque de ne pas s'arranger.  
> Pour autant, je ne compte pas abandonner Malédiction, et j'ai commencé quelques autres fanfictions - Klance, également. 
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. A partir du chapitre prochain, tout va commencer à aller très vite, et j'ai assez hâte d'y être.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le mercredi était de loin le jour que favorisait Lance. Avec seulement six heures de cours, il avait la possibilité d’aller chercher sa nièce et son neveu à l’école, ce qui ne pouvait que le rendre heureux. Après tout, la principale raison pour laquelle ses parents avaient choisi de déménager deux ans auparavant était de se rapprocher d’Elizabeth, sa grande sœur qui venait alors d’avoir son troisième enfant. Et, grâce à ce déménagement, Jérémy, son grand frère, avait pu rencontrer sa fiancée Nicole. Aussi, cette décision avait été bénéfique pour tout le monde. Enfin, sans prendre en compte les cauchemars récurrents de Lance et sa rencontre avec le sujet principal de ces derniers. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop y réfléchir, mais avait fini par ne pas fermer l’œil de la nuit – ou presque, étant donné qu’il n’aurait jamais pu se pardonner de ne pas dormir, tenant trop à l’entretien de sa peau et aux heures de repos dont elle et lui avaient besoin. A la fin de la cinquième heure, il s’étira, jetant un œil au cahier de son meilleur ami. Le professeur était loin d’être leur préféré, à la fois sévère et froid envers les élèves, aussi, ils appréciaient particulièrement s’occuper en discutant via des petits dessins ou mots. Il fut assez surpris par le gribouillis que lui proposait Hunk. Il avait dessiné ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un lama, si l’on se tenait de très loin et que l’on faisait preuve de beaucoup d’imagination. Il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune raison particulière face à ce dessin, aussi, il se contenta de faire des petits cœurs à côté afin de lui montrer qu’il le trouvait mignon. Puis, souhaitant entamer la sixième heure de la manière la moins ennuyante possible, il lui proposa de faire un petit bac. Hunk répliqua par écrit que la dernière fois qu’ils en avaient fait un, ils avaient fini en heure de colle, ne pouvant pas rester silencieux avec ce jeu. Aussi, ils se mirent d’accord pour un pendu, sous le regard amusé de Pidge, qui, non loin, s’occupait en les observant – quoi de plus divertissant que deux garçons gloussant sur un cahier en pensant être discrets ? 

 

« Enfin libérés, s’exclama Lance lorsqu’ils furent dehors.  
\- Tu parles, comme si vous vous étiez ennuyés, rétorqua Pidge en souriant.  
\- On n’y peut rien, tenta de se justifier Hunk, c’était ça où dormir à cause de la voix d’Iverson !  
\- J’y survis toutes les semaines, ricana Pidge avec un air plutôt fier. »

 

Lance tapota sa tête avec un sifflement admiratif.

 

« Déesse Katie Holt, nous vous devons notre respect éternel, lui dit-il solennellement.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas Katie, mon dieu, se lamenta-t-elle. »

 

Pidge adorait son prénom, mais sachant qu’elle le partageait avec la chienne de Lance, elle ne supportait pas l’entendre dans sa bouche. Chaque fois qu’il le prononçait, elle imaginait très clairement l’énorme Dog Allemand dans les pensées du jeune homme. Aussi, ils avaient rapidement convenu d’un surnom.

 

« On s’installe au café, aujourd’hui ? proposa Hunk. »

 

Lance jeta un rapide regard vers les vitrines du café et nota dans l’immédiat que le serveur de la veille n’était pas présent. Bien qu’il sache que Rolo et Shay faisaient le service du mercredi après-midi, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de se demander s’il serait là. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait refusé d’y aller. Il était incapable de lui faire face. Certes, il tenait à comprendre, à trouver une raison rationnelle à tout ça, mais cela risquait d’être compliqué, puisqu’il ne pourrait jamais le regarder dans les yeux, ou lui parler normalement, sans risquer de passer pour un fou. Keith – ou peu importe son prénom – ne saurait probablement pas de quoi il tenterait de lui parler. Surtout qu’il avait définitivement critiqué sa coupe de cheveux la veille. A cette pensée, une idée vint s’imposer dans son esprit ; une qui lui permettrait de lui adresser la parole sans paraître étrange ou effrayant. Il n’aurait qu’à lui faire des excuses, et tenterait alors d’engager une conversation avec lui. 

 

« Lance, tu viens ou tu restes planté devant ? demanda Pidge, qui lui tenait la porte et commençait à s’impatienter. »

 

Il s’avança vers l’entrée, réfléchissant à un plan. Tout d’abord, il lui fallait à tout prix obtenir l’emploi du temps du jeune homme. Cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, puisqu’il faisait le remplacement de Félicita. Il n’aurait qu’à retranscrire le personnel qui faisait le service chaque matin et chaque après-midi. Certes, il risquait d’attiser la curiosité des gérants ainsi que de ses deux meilleurs amis, étant donné qu’il ne s’y rendait jamais le matin, mais peu lui importait : son plan lui semblait parfait.  
En s’installant sur le sofa, il nota le regard vague de Hunk et comprit dans l’immédiat lorsqu’il aperçut Rolo et Shay, discutant joyeusement. Les deux serveurs faisaient la plupart du temps équipe ensemble, aussi, Hunk s’était souvent questionné sur la nature de leur relation. Ils semblaient très proches, très amis, mais le cœur amoureux du meilleur ami de Lance ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir les choses d’une manière pessimiste. 

 

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander, tout simplement ? questionna Pidge tout en farfouillant dans son sac à dos, à la recherche du petit carnet dans lequel elle inscrivait les nouvelles remarques concernant la construction de son robot.  
\- Je ne peux pas, elle va tout de suite comprendre, rétorqua Hunk sur un ton inquiet.  
\- Dans ce cas, je lui demande, moi, si tu veux, ajouta la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Non, j’ai peur de ce qu’elle pourrait répondre. Je veux dire, si elle était avec lui, je l’accepterais du moment qu’elle est heureuse, mais ça ferait mal à entendre. »

 

Lance comprenait le point de vue de son ami. Il s’intéressait à Nyma depuis plusieurs mois, mais, même s’il aimait ouvertement flirter, il ne s’imaginait pas une seconde lui demander précisément si elle avait quelqu’un, inquiet de sa réponse. Certes, il n’était pas amoureux, mais cela lui ferait tout de même quelque chose. Pidge hocha la tête, n’insistant pas plus auprès de Hunk, qui lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. 

 

~

 

Keith grommela et se redressa doucement dans son lit, l’air encore ensommeillé, observant son frère qui lui souriait dans l’embrasure de la porte. 

 

« Je ne travaille pas aujourd’hui, grogna Keith, mécontent d’avoir été réveillé par Shiro.  
\- Je sais, mais tu ne vas pas dormir toute la journée, non ?  
\- Non, papa. »

 

Shiro poussa un soupir face à l’air grognon de son petit frère, avant d’ajouter : 

 

« Le repas est presque prêt, en tout cas ! »

 

Keith attendit qu’il ne s’éloigne pour pester un bon coup. D’ordinaire, il n’aurait pas été d’aussi mauvaise humeur, juste un peu difficile. Mais après les événements de la veille, il lui était compliqué de rester calme. Il avait rencontré l’homme qui hantait ses cauchemars, l’homme qu’il avait appris à haïr avec le temps. Il avait tout essayé pour faire cesser ces rêves. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches, s’aventurant même si des forums abordant l’occulte, mais tout ce qu’il avait tenté avait été un pur fiasco. Et maintenant, comme si l’ennuyer dans ses rêves ne lui suffisait pas, cette personne devait en plus s’inviter dans la vie réelle ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. Sur certains sites, il était question de rêves prémonitoire. Si c’était le cas, alors il était hors de question qu’il aille discuter avec cette personne, surtout si elle comptait mourir sous ses yeux par la suite. Mais une partie de lui refusait de croire à cette éventualité. Au fond, il sentait que c’était autre chose ; quelque chose de plus complexe. Suite à ses cauchemars, il s’éveillait en larmes, une douleur vive prenant le contrôle de son cœur, une envie de vomir lui montant dans la gorge. Comme si la perte de cet inconnu lui était insoutenable. Comme si… comme s’il préférait mourir que de le voir rendre son dernier souffle de vie. Pour autant, il en voulait à cet homme. Il ne se sentait certainement pas l’étoffe d’un héros capable de prendre une balle pour un parfait inconnu, surtout quelqu’un qui lui avait en quelques sortes apporté beaucoup d’ennuis dans la réalité. Non, définitivement, il n’aurait pas voulu mourir pour lui, ce qui rendait toute cette histoire d’autant plus ridicule. 

Il grommela une nouvelle fois. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais recroiser sa route, mais savait que s’il était un habitué du café, il était plus que certain qu’il lui faudrait le revoir. Cela dit, il s’arrangerait pour ne pas servir sa table – surtout que le jeune homme l’avait fixé parce qu’il n’appréciait pas sa coupe de cheveux. 

 

« Keith, c’est prêt ! cria Shiro depuis la cuisine. »

 

Il se leva et traîna des pieds, descendant les escaliers avec une lenteur calculée afin de ménager son corps encore fatigué. Il alla s’asseoir en face de son frère et observa les pâtes servies dans son assiette. Shiro était loin d’être doué en cuisine, mais il voulait tellement faire plaisir à Keith que ce dernier ne se plaignait jamais de ses plats. 

 

« Au fait, Matt m’a appelé ce matin, il te passe le bonjour ! »

 

De ce que Keith en savait, Matt était à la fois le camarade de chambre de son frère, mais aussi son meilleur ami. Il ne l’avait jamais rencontré, ne l’avait jamais vu non plus, mais le jeune homme lui semblait digne de tout intérêt, à la fois sympa, amusant et malicieux. Il savait très bien que son frère était plutôt protecteur, et, le connaissant, il devait trop souvent parler de lui au pauvre Matt qui devait en avoir marre. Il imaginait parfaitement la conversation qu’ils avaient eue le matin même. Shiro lui avait probablement fait part de ses inquiétudes, ne parlant que de Keith durant tout l’appel. 

 

« Ce serait drôle que je croise sa petite sœur, Katie. Elle lui ressemble énormément, du coup je pourrais lui faire une petite blague, genre la confondre avec Matt et ne rien vouloir entendre de ses explications, ajouta Shiro en riant. »

 

Apparemment, Matt avait toujours vécu dans leur ville, mais il ne s’était pas rendu dans les mêmes écoles, ce qui faisait que leur rencontre ne s’était faite qu’à l’université.

 

« Ton jeu d’acteur n’est pas terrible, elle risquerait de tout de suite comprendre, rétorqua Keith, un petit sourire taquin s’étirant sur ses lèvres.  
\- La dernière fois, j’ai pu convaincre le veilleur de nuit de ne pas laisser rentrer Matt en inventant une raison totalement invraisemblable. Résultat, il a passé la moitié de la nuit dehors, jusqu’à ce que je prenne pitié. Je suppose donc que je me suis amélioré, expliqua Shiro d’un ton fier et amusé.  
\- Je suppose que Matt s’est vengé ? »

 

La relation entre Shiro et Matt semblait pour le moins divertissante. Les deux appréciaient se faire des blagues à tout bout de champ, et Keith adorait en écouter les anecdotes. Ils auraient très bien pu se filmer, l’adolescent était certain qu’ils auraient fait un carton, vu combien ce genre d’amitiés semblaient intéresser le monde d’internet. 

 

« Tu supposes bien. J’ai eu le droit à un remplacement de mon shampoing par de la colle.  
\- Je n’en attendais pas moins de lui, rit Keith. »

 

Ils discutèrent beaucoup du quotidien de Shiro à l’université, et, doucement, bifurquèrent sur le sujet du travail de Keith, à son plus grand malheur. 

 

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-il néanmoins, est-ce que ma coiffure est si terrible ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Un client m’a fixé parce qu’il trouvait ma coiffure ridicule, soi-disant que j’avais un mulet. »

 

A cette réplique, Shiro explosa de rire. 

 

« Mon dieu, qui a bien pu dire une chose pareille ! Ne t’en fais pas, dit-il en reprenant un semblant de sérieux, ta coiffure te va très bien.  
\- Il était loin de penser comme toi.  
\- Alors quoi, tu veux que je te prenne un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur histoire qu’on te coupe ce mulet ?  
\- Non ! Et puis, ce n’est pas un mulet ! »

 

Shiro tapota la tête de son petit frère.

 

« Tu vois, nul besoin de trop t’en inquiéter ! Vraiment, tu es très bien comme tu es. »

 

Keith ne savait jamais comment réagir face à un compliment, aussi, il joua avec ses pâtes comme s’il s’agissait de sa mission dans la vie. 

 

« Quoi qu’il en soit, ajouta Shiro, j’aimerais beaucoup venir te voir au café, histoire de remercier la gérante. »

 

Se redressant sur son siège, il tenta de paraître le plus nonchalant possible. Il avait pensé, en convainquant son frère de ne pas l’accompagner chaque jour à son travail, qu’il avait laissé tomber, mais, visiblement, il avait fait fausse route. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, Shiro était toujours tellement inquiet pour lui qu’il ne pouvait supporter de ne pas connaître tout ceux avec qui Keith travaillerait. Après tout, lorsqu’il venait d’entrer au collège, Shiro avait spécifiquement été rencontrer chaque professeur et chaque camarade de classe afin d’aider le petit garçon introverti qu’il était à l’époque – chose qui, avec le temps, avait empirée. 

 

« Hum, pas la peine de la remercier, non ? tenta-t-il. »

 

Shiro, sachant pertinemment que son frère ne le laisserait pas l’accompagner sans rechigner, tenta de ruser. Il poussa donc un soupir, accompagné d’un regard triste et d’une moue inquiète. 

 

« J’aimerais juste m’assurer que tout ira pour le mieux avant de repartir, expliqua-t-il d’une voix qui se voulait à la fois douce et calme.  
\- Oh…, répondit Keith. »

 

Il ne pouvait certainement pas refuser pareille demande, surtout pour une telle raison – laisser son frère repartir le cœur inquiet était la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait. Il accepta donc de le laisser venir au café lorsqu’il en aurait envie, paniquant intérieurement. Shiro allait pouvoir discuter avec Allura et Coran, et ainsi découvrir toutes les bêtises qu’il avait faites. Il allait également se rendre compte de l’incapacité de Keith à s’épanouir dans un milieu empli d’inconnus. 

 

« Je jouerai les clients ! ajouta Shiro en lui faisant un clin d’œil, jubilant intérieurement car il venait d’apporter la preuve que son jeu d’acteur s’était grandement amélioré.  
\- Super, grommela Keith. »

 

~

 

« Tonton ! »

 

Un petit garçon s’élança dans la cour avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lance, souriant de toutes ses dents. 

 

« C’est pas juste, Léo, c’est toujours toi qui fait un câlin à tonton en premier, tout ça parce que tu cours plus vite ! grommela une petite fille, les larmes aux yeux. »

 

Lance observa sa nièce en souriant avant de lui frotter tendrement les cheveux et de la soulever afin de faire un câlin groupé, ce qui la fit légèrement glousser.

 

« T’as qu’à aller plus vite, rétorqua Léo en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Tonton ! se plaignit Aria en tournant son regard de nouveau larmoyant vers son oncle.  
\- La prochaine fois, Léo, tu attendras ta sœur, d’accord ? Sinon, Lancey-Lance sera très mécontent ! »

 

Le petit garçon fit la moue mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Aria et Léo, tout deux âgés de six ans, étaient très éveillés pour leur jeune âge. Lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas occupés à se disputer, ils s’alliaient afin de devenir deux terreurs possédant la capacité de faire tourner n’importe qui en bourrique. Même pour Lance, qui s’était autoproclamé meilleur oncle de l’univers, les garder sages tout une journée relevait de la mission impossible. Les jumeaux étaient très soudés, et n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, les rendant d’autant plus redoutables. 

 

« On peut aller au parc tonton ? demanda Léo après que Lance l’ait déposé sur le sol.  
\- Non, pas aujourd’hui, je dois me lever tôt demain et je voudrais aussi pouvoir profiter d’Eléonore, expliqua gentiment Lance en reposant Aria à son tour. »

 

Les jumeaux soufflèrent, ne comprenant pas en quoi la petite enfant de deux ans était intéressante. Tout ce qu’elle savait faire était de babiller, et il lui suffisait de taper des mains pour que tous les adultes semblent fondre. Ils demeurèrent cependant calmes, supposant qu’ils pourraient s’en servir contre Lance une prochaine fois afin qu’il cède à l’un de leurs caprices. Chacun saisit donc gentiment ses mains, marchant joyeusement jusqu’à leur maison, tout en racontant chaque détail survenu dans la journée. Leur oncle les écoutait attentivement, commentant parfois, questionnant souvent afin de les relancer dans leurs explications. Le trajet se déroula dans une conversation des plus passionnantes, à propos de chasse à la grenouille et de la petite Jenny qui avait mouillé son lit durant la sieste. 

 

« Maman ! s’écrièrent-ils lorsqu’ils aperçurent Elizabeth qui les attendait sur le seuil de la porte d’entrée. »

 

Ils lâchèrent Lance pour aller enlacer leur mère. L’adolescent s’avança vers sa grande sœur et la serra rapidement dans ses bras avant d’embrasser sa joue. 

 

« Où est mon petit amour ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
\- Dans la cuisine, j’étais en train de la nourrir, lui répondit-elle en refermant la porte. »

 

En la voyant ainsi, jouant avec sa cuillère et faisant des bulles avec sa bave, Lance eut envie de la filmer dans l’immédiat tant elle était adorable. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage tandis qu’elle tendait ses petites mains dans sa direction. 

 

« Tu restes manger ce soir ? demanda Elizabeth, observant son frère soulever sa nièce dans les airs.  
\- Non, dit-il après avoir embrassé les cheveux bouclés de la petite Eléonore. »

 

Il réfléchit une seconde avant d’ajouter, l’air inquiet :

 

« Pourquoi, tu avais besoin de mon aide ? Tu voulais que je garde les petits ? Jason est coincé au travail, c’est ça ? Parce que si c’est ça, Lizzie, je peux rester, tu sais que tu n’as qu’à me le demander ! »

 

Elle eut un rire tendre, avant de balayer la réplique de son frère d’un revers de main.

 

« Rien de tout ça, tout va bien ! Jason ne va pas tarder à arriver, et je voulais juste savoir si je devais lui demander de prendre une pizza sur le chemin.  
\- Oh, d’accord… Pardon, je me suis emporté.  
\- Non, tu es adorable, et je ne manquerai jamais de te le rappeler, lui assura-t-elle en récupérant une éponge afin de nettoyer l’énorme tâche de yaourt qui gisait sur le sol, près de la chaise haute. »

 

Lance lui sourit et se dirigea vers le salon, chantonnant une mélodie provenant de Cendrillon afin de se moquer de sa sœur qui rit, avant de chanter à son tour. Le jeune homme passa une bonne heure en compagnie de sa nièce, puis fut légèrement retenu par l’arrivée du mari d’Elizabeth, avant d’engager une nouvelle conversation avec les jumeaux. Finalement, lorsqu’il se dirigea vers chez lui, la nuit était déjà presque installée. 

 

~ 

 

_  
« Arrête-toi, lui ordonna-t-il, la voix tremblante mais déterminée. »_

_Les muscles de l’homme en face de lui se figèrent, et il fut complètement immobilisé. Les prunelles violettes le fixèrent d’un air désespéré, lui chuchotant des mots que ses lèvres scellées ne pouvaient formuler. La métamorphose n’avait pu s’accomplir qu’à moitié, aussi, ses membres semblaient comme désarticulés. Lance s’avança, passa à côté de cet homme et s’éloigna au pas de course, espérant s’approcher d’un cours d’eau. Il ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur eux si rapidement. Sans eau à proximité, et le corps à la fois blessé et fatigué, il était sans défense. Il les observa d’un regard haineux, sentant néanmoins qu’une fois encore, il était trop tard pour lui. Des mots houleux s’échangèrent, des répliques cinglantes fusèrent. Puis, sans une once de répit, le coup de feu retentit. En s’écroulant sur le sol froid, une seule chose s’imposa dans l’esprit de Lance, tandis qu’il les observait partir, s’impatientant probablement de leur prochaine rencontre : il avait pu éviter une confrontation entre son acolyte et leurs poursuivants. Il avait pu lui éviter la torture. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il était à bout. Il ne supportait plus ce cercle vicieux._

 

~

 

Lance s’éveilla en sursaut, le corps transpirant. Il toucha son épaule, son torse, tenta de calmer sa respiration, s’assurant à voix haute qu’il était en vie. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être endormi, ni être allé se coucher. Il avait probablement dû s’assoupir sur le canapé, et, comme à chaque fois que cela survenait, son père ou son frère avait dû le monter jusqu’à sa chambre. Il jeta un œil à son réveil et poussa un soupir : il était encore tôt. Cependant, désormais, il lui serait impossible de se rendormir. Il décida donc de sortir Katie pour une balade très matinale, avant de prendre une douche et de se préparer. Il tomba sur sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner en dansant sur les notes d’un morceau très rythmé. Elle se retourna et sursauta en l’apercevant, avant de baisser le son et d’aller le serrer dans ses bras.

 

« Tu ne dors pas ? Il est encore tôt, s’étonna-t-elle en vérifiant la pendule.  
\- Non, répondit-il, avant d’hésiter puis d’ajouter : j’ai fait un mauvais rêve.  
\- Oh, je vois. Tu veux en discuter ? demanda-t-elle avant de rapidement jeter un œil au plat qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur depuis la poêle.  
\- Non, ça va, merci. »

 

Elle hocha la tête d’un air compréhensif avant de lui tendre une cuillère afin qu’il puisse goûter ce qui s’annonçait être le meilleur des pancakes revisités. Lance avait pour sa mère un immense respect, elle qui avait su tenir tête à sa famille sévère afin d’épouser l’homme qu’elle aimait, puis qui avait accepté de le suivre en Amérique, loin de Cuba. Elle avait probablement dû faire face à un sentiment de solitude, elle, qui avait grandi dans une très grande famille et qui s’était non seulement fâchée avec ses parents, mais qui en plus se retrouvait seule dans un pays dont elle ne parlait pas la langue. Désormais, elle parlait parfaitement anglais malgré son accent très prononcé, et ne se permettait l’espagnol que lorsqu’elle était en colère ou souhaitait jurer. Les conflits familiaux étant réglés depuis la naissance d’Elizabeth, elle appelait très régulièrement sa mère, et tentait même de perfectionner l’anglais de ses frères et sœurs. 

Perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux emplis d’admiration, Lance ne vit pas Katie arriver et ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle posa sa tête sur le bar qu’il la remarqua. Il récupéra un biscuit pour chien se trouvant sur l’étagère et se tourna vers elle. Elle était si grande que la cuisine pourtant assez spacieuse semblait soudain étroite. Ayant déjà vu Pidge et Katie marcher côte à côte, il savait qu’elle faisait presque sa taille lorsqu’elle marchait sur ses quatre pattes – sur les pattes arrières, elle la dépassait. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Katie recula et s’assit, observa Lance qui plaçait ses mains derrière son dos avant de tendre ses deux poings fermés. Sa chienne, depuis qu’elle avait été renversée par une voiture, avait un problème d’odorat, aussi, il tenait à l’entraîner tous les matins, espérant le développer à nouveau à l’aide de petits exercices quotidiens. Elle rapprocha son museau et renifla le poing qui ne détenait pas le biscuit. Elle se recula aussitôt et grogna, avant de fuir la queue entre les jambes tout en couinant. Choqué, il observa sa main en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa mère, qui n’avait rien vu de ce qu’il venait de se produire, concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait. Depuis qu’ils possédaient Katie, jamais elle n’avait fui Lance. Jamais elle ne l’avait grogné. Elle avait paru si effrayée par ce qu’elle avait senti. Pourtant elle avait été tout à fait normale lorsqu’il l’avait promenée. Et il venait de prendre une douche, donc il s’était débarrassé des odeurs extérieures. Essayant de ne pas trop y penser, se disant qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il s’inquiète et que cela pouvait tout à fait arriver, il reposa le biscuit et salua sa mère, prenant la direction du café. 

 

~

 

« Et donc, pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir travailler ici ? »

 

Pour la énième fois, Keith tenta de s’éloigner du serveur se tenant un peu trop proche de lui. Hunter lui avait paru tout à fait sympathique au premier abord, avec ses yeux verts et son air charmeur, mais voilà une heure qu’ils avaient commencé le service et il n’avait cessé de lui poser des questions. Terriblement mal à l’aise, Keith avait l’impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il recula encore et montra du doigt la cliente qui venait d’entrer. Le voyant s’éloigner, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s’afféra à la tache qui lui avait été confiée. Préférant ne pas avoir à assurer les caisses, il avait vite appris à préparer des boissons auprès de Coran, et avait même osé demander quelques conseils à Allura qui en avait été ravie. Il était venu très tôt et l’avait réveillée, mais elle ne s’en était pas plainte, et avait fait en sorte de le rassurer autant qu’elle le pouvait quand elle avait vu combien il s’était excusé de l’avoir dérangée. 

Maintenant qu’il était seul, l’adolescent avait tout le temps de s’inquiéter de voir son frère débarquer. Il avait apparemment prévu de venir dans la matinée, mais comme il n’avait pas indiqué l’heure, Keith n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’instant précis de sa venue. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était d’attendre, puisque de toute façon paniquer maintenant ne servait à rien, vu qu’il allait venir sans aucun doute.  
Avant même d’entendre la clochette de la porte d’entrée retentir, il se sentit frissonner. Sa nervosité s’amplifia, et, lorsque quelqu’un éleva la voix alors qu’il faisait mine de s’intéresser aux grains de café, son cœur rata un battement.

 

« Hum… Bonjour. »

 

Keith se força à se retourner, se sentant presque nauséeux. Il aurait espéré ne pas le revoir. Du moins, pas si rapidement. Vêtu d’un tee-shirt de baseball bleu et blanc et d’un jean clair, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face semblait à la fois sûr de lui et mal à l’aise. Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, se défiant presque du regard, tentant de chercher des réponses, tentant de tout découvrir de l’autre. 

 

« Je… voulais m’excuser pour la dernière fois, ajouta Lance au bout d’un moment. »

 

Le plan de Lance lui avait semblé parfait, mais, maintenant qu’il se trouvait à nouveau devant ce garçon, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Keith sembla surpris de sa réplique, et il baissa les yeux. Comme il ne s’attendait pas à recevoir de réponse, il crut rêver lorsqu’il entendit :

 

« C’est rien. »

 

Sa voix faisait comme vibrer son être tout entier, résonnant, demeurant un instant avant de disparaître, tout en laissant néanmoins une trace indélébile. 

 

« Tu t’appelles Keith, c’est ça ? Je suis Lance, Lance McClain, lui répondit-il en tendant sa main. »

 

Keith la considéra un long moment, avant de reculer d’un pas. Pourquoi ce garçon tenait-il à se présenter ? Qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait, lui qui l’avait juste fixé parce qu’il avait un soi-disant mulet ? Est-ce qu’il essayait de se lier d’amitié pour mieux le briser après ? 

 

« Oh, Lance ! intervint Coran en s’approchant, sortant Keith de son état de panique interne. C’est la première fois que tu viens le matin ! Où sont Katie et Hunk ?  
\- J’ai un peu de temps avant les cours donc je me suis dit que je pouvais passer ! s’exclama Lance en souriant, jetant une œillade discrète au jeune serveur qui repartait déjà s’occuper des cafés.  
\- Ah, Keith, viens une petite seconde. »

 

Lance remercia Coran intérieurement. 

 

« Je te présente Lance. Ses amis et lui sont des habitués. »

 

Keith hocha la tête, sans pour autant répondre qu’il le savait déjà (cela aurait été malvenu envers un supérieur). Après avoir tenté de créer un contact et une éventuelle future amitié, le manager retourna en cuisine afin de les laisser entre eux. 

 

« Et donc, hum, sinon, pourquoi… »

 

Lance tenta de formuler la phrase qu’il voulait prononcer de manière cohérente, mais rien ne lui venait, aussi, il la dit d’une traite…

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixais, toi, la dernière fois ? »

 

…Et le regretta dans l’immédiat. Il put le remarquer : Keith s’était tendu à l’extrême, probablement angoissé.  
Angoissé, il l’était. Il lui était impossible de répondre à cette question. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire que c’était parce qu’il était l’objet de ses cauchemars, et ne pouvait pas non plus trouver d’excuses. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui parut logique à cet instant : faire mine de n’avoir rien entendu et se remettre au travail. Par chance, Hunter revint vers le comptoir et s’occupa de prendre la commande de Lance. Sentant son regard océan lui brûler le dos, Keith ne se retourna pas. 

 

« Merci de ta visite, et à bientôt, dit commercialement Hunter avec un grand sourire.  
\- A bientôt, répondit Lance, regardant vers Keith avant de sortir, son thé glacé à la main. »

 

S’éloignant du café, Lance soupira. Son plan s’était avéré être un fiasco. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le serveur soit si peu enclin à lui faire la conversation. Il s’était pourtant excusé pour ce qu’il avait dit la dernière fois, mais apparemment cela ne suffisait pas. Il s’installa sur un banc, juste devant son lycée, avant de se frotter les yeux. L’idée de le fuir à tout prix avait été remplacée par l’obsession de s’en rapprocher. Et toutes ces pensées contradictoires commençaient à l’épuiser.  
Et si ce jeune homme n’avait rien à voir avec ses rêves, au final ? Et s’il s’embarquait dans quelque chose qui ne le mènerait nulle part ? 

 

~

 

Shiro, en entrant dans le café à peine une petite heure après la venue de Lance, soulagea instantanément Keith. Voir un visage familier, celui de la seule personne importante à ses yeux juste après avoir cogité sur ce qu’il s’était produit, agissait tel un puissant calmant. Même s’il sentait qu’il allait se ridiculiser devant son frère, en cet instant, l’adolescent était vraiment heureux. 

 

« Le tablier te va bien, lui sourit Shiro en s’approchant.  
\- Je peux prendre votre commande ? demanda Hunter.  
\- Oh, euh, oui, un… Que me recommandez-vous ? »

 

Shiro ne connaissait pas grand-chose en cafés et sucreries, aussi, il se laissa guider par le serveur s’occupant des caisses et finit par se décider pour un simple café. Son petit frère se mit aussitôt à la tâche, l’air consciencieux et concentré. 

 

« Tiens, lui dit Keith en lui tendant le gobelet lorsqu’il fut prêt.  
\- Merci. »

 

Sur ces mots, il alla s’installer à la table donnant sur le petit parc à côté. A peine fut-il installé que Hunter se précipita en cuisine, interpellant Coran et Allura qui passèrent la tête par la porte. Keith, se demandant ce qu’ils fabriquaient, comprit par leurs chuchotements qu’ils aimaient observer les nouvelles venues.

 

« Hm, il a l’air ma foi sympathique, nota Coran.  
\- Un futur habitué, peut-être ? ajouta Hunter.  
\- Attendez, je ne vois pas, grommela la gérante en se penchant un peu plus, balayant la salle du regard. Oh ! »

 

Son regard rencontra celui de Shiro qui inclina la tête en souriant, et elle se sentit rougir. 

 

« Il… est charmant, commenta-t-elle.  
\- N’est-ce pas ? Il a l’air d’un type tout à fait correct, je pense qu’il fera un client appréciable. »

 

Keith hocha intérieurement la tête, l’air fier. Son grand frère avait toujours été admiré par ceux qui l’entouraient. C’était largement compréhensible : non seulement il était très intelligent, mais il ne s’en vantait pas et était généreux et d’une rare gentillesse. 

 

« Enfin, toussota Allura, nous devrions nous remettre au travail.  
\- Tu as raison, approuvèrent les deux hommes. »

 

Lorsque Shiro revint vers le comptoir afin de régler sa commande, ce fut Keith qui entreprit de l’encaisser, Hunter s’étant absenté une petite minute. 

 

« Ce café était très bon, le félicita son frère en souriant avant de lui frotter les cheveux.  
\- Merci.  
\- Me laisserais-tu remercier tes supérieurs ? »

 

Et voilà, le moment fatidique était arrivé. Keith poussa un soupir mais obtempéra : il se rendit en cuisine et tenta d’apostropher Coran. 

 

« Hum, pourriez-vous venir, juste… une seconde ? demanda-t-il. »

 

Coran hocha la tête, et, inquiète qu’il ne se soit produit quelque chose, Allura alla les rejoindre. Voyant Shiro, elle s’approcha, interloquée. 

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. »

 

Shiro trouva la jeune femme magnifique. Avec ses cheveux décolorés et ses beaux yeux clairs, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son petit nez, elle semblait à la fois franche, forte et douce. A la fois sensible et protectrice. Il fallut qu’elle lui pose la question une seconde fois avant qu’il ne parvienne à répondre.

 

« Oh, hum, oui, oui tout va bien. Je suis le grand frère de Keith, en fait. »

 

Allura se retourna vers Keith avec stupeur, avant que son regard ne s’illumine. 

 

« Je vois ! Eh bien enchantée. Je suis la gérante de ce café, Allura. Keith fait du très bon travail, il est vraiment arrivé au bon moment et s’adapte rapidement. »

 

Keith ne faisait définitivement pas du bon travail, mais il fut très touché par la réplique de la jeune femme, et se détendit un peu plus. 

 

« Je suis content de l’apprendre. Keith a toujours été introverti, alors j’étais très inquiet.  
\- C’est adorable, commenta-t-elle, faisant rougir l’étudiant qui balbutia des remerciements. »

 

L’adolescent pouvait presque voir les petits cœurs flottant autour des deux jeunes adultes. Si ce n’était pas un coup de foudre, il ne savait définitivement pas ce dont il s’agissait. Il décida de s’éclipser, puisque Allura s’était inconsciemment mise à s’occuper des caisses – ou peut-être était-ce volontaire ? Coran salua très chaleureusement Shiro, lui serrant la main, et Keith retourna donc s’occuper des boissons. 

 

~

 

Pidge fronça les sourcils.

 

« Je viens bien de voir ce que j’ai vu ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Je me pose la même question, enchaîna Hunk.  
\- Lance, allias Blanche-Neige-numéro-deux vient de se faire grogner par un chien ? »

 

Le concerné n’en croyait pas non plus ses yeux. D’abord Katie, maintenant Dobby, le chihuahua de la vieille Jeanne qui passait la moitié de ses journées assise sur un banc du parc. Jamais il n’avait été grogné. Et Dobby avait eu exactement la même réaction que Katie : il avait fui, la queue entre les jambes. Il décida d’en faire part à ses meilleurs amis.

 

« Katie aussi ? C’est impossible ! Dobby encore, ça peut se comprendre, tu as très bien pu caresser un animal ou être imprégné d’odeurs qui lui déplaisent, mais Katie ? Je n’ai jamais vu un chien qui aimait tant les autres espèces d’animaux ! débita Hunk.  
\- Je sais. Moi non plus, je n’y comprends rien. Vous croyez que j’ai perdu mon don avec les animaux ? J’ai voulu caressé un chat tout à l’heure, et il a fui aussi, juste après m’avoir fêlé.  
\- Il doit y avoir une raison scientifique derrière tout ça, ajouta Pidge. »

 

Hunk s’approcha de Lance et lui tapota le dos. 

 

« Ne t’en fais pas, c’est peut-être juste pas ta journée, ça ira sûrement mieux demain ! tenta-t-il de le rassurer. »

 

Lance acquiesça, restant néanmoins incertain. 

 

~

 

Shiro était rentré au bout d’une bonne demi-heure de conversation, et Allura avait passé le reste de la matinée à discuter de lui avec Keith. Cela ne l’avait en aucun cas dérangé, et il avait pu parler très facilement, le sujet de conversation étant l’un de ses préférés. Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l’aise auprès d’elle. Elle avait cette aura rassurante, très maternelle, qui ne voulait rien de plus que le bien d’autrui. Ainsi, en quittant son lieu de travail, Keith avait presque le sourire aux lèvres. Il renifla l’air humide et se dit qu’une averse allait s’abattre sur lui d’une minute à l’autre, aussi, il se hâta sur le chemin. A une minute de chez lui, il entendit les premières gouttes tomber. Priant intérieurement pour ne pas être trop mouillé, il fut surpris de ne rien sentir du tout. Il tendit la main et poussa presque un cri de stupeur.  
Les goutes tombaient, mais jamais n’atteignaient sa paume. Il y avait comme un léger fil entre l’eau et sa main, un fil protecteur. Il secoua les bras, essaya d’attraper les gouttes, mais il demeura sec. Terrorisé et complètement sous le choc, il se précipita chez lui, se cognant contre son frère en passant le seuil de la porte d’entrée. 

 

« Keith, j’allais venir te chercher, rentre, tu vas être trempé !  
\- Shiro ! cria-t-il, presque terrifié. Je, l’eau ! »

 

Visiblement, il n’arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases cohérentes, aussi, il recula. Il avait besoin de son frère, de sa logique infaillible, de sa capacité à relativiser. Cependant, Shiro n’eut en aucun cas un visage neutre face à lui. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il observa le petit bouclier qui entourait le corps de Keith, avant de s’avancer à son tour. Sans surprise, il se retrouva trempé jusqu’aux os.

 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es mouillé ? Je, je ne comprends pas, je n’ai rien fait, je te le jure ! »

 

Dans la panique, il s’exclama qu’il devrait également sentir l’eau et que ce n’était pas normal. Aussitôt, la pluie s’abattit sur lui. Voyant la voisine d’en face sortir les poubelles, Shiro saisit sa main et les emmena à l’intérieur d’un geste protecteur. Premièrement, il allait falloir qu’ils se réchauffent, et, ensuite, ils essaieraient d’y réfléchir à tête reposée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la famille de Lance, je tiens à annoncer que je suis très nul(le) pour trouver des prénoms. Aussi, Léo et Aria sont des personnages d'une bd que je fais avec une amie (et qui va bientôt voir le jour sur internet x)), tandis qu'Eléonore est juste un prénom que j'aime bien.  
> Dans chacune de mes fanfictions, j'essaie de donner une raison au surnom de Pidge, et j'avoue que là je me suis bien amusé(e) xD
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
> Je vous dis à la prochaine (qui, je l'espère, ne sera dans pas trop longtemps), 
> 
> x,
> 
> Spacenitrate.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, je reviens d'entre les morts. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction, bien au contraire !  
> J'ai eu une année compliquée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'université ne me prenne tant de temps, et j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes auxquels je ne me serais jamais attendu.e non plus, haha.  
> Mais me revoilà, et, non seulement je poste un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner, mais je reviens avec de la nouveauté :
> 
> 1) J'ai commissionné mon artiste favorite pour la couverture de Malédiction, à savoir _Kiilea ! :  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BgEzE6ali0T/?taken-by=_kiilea
> 
> 2) Je vais poster des nouvelles fanfictions Klance aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine prochaine si je ne trouve pas le temps ! 
> 
> Voilà, je m'excuse encore pour ma longue, très longue absence, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Edit : Et wow, j'ai dépassé les mille vues, merci infiniment !!

Chapitre 4

 

« Je ne comprends pas, s’énerva Keith, vêtu d’un pyjama orné de petits hippopotames. »

Voilà une demi-heure qu’ils étaient assis dans le salon, son frère et lui, tentant d’analyser ce qu’il s’était passé. Tandis que Shiro était allé prendre une douche bien chaude, Keith, lui, était encore trop sous le choc pour accepter de s’approcher d’une source conséquente d’eau. Aussi, il s’était simplement séché et changé, ne cessant de répéter que ce qu’il venait de se produire n’était pas normal. Il avait essayé de se pincer, avait également tenté de se gifler, mais visiblement, il était bien éveillé. 

« Tu es peut-être un genre de super-héros ? Tu t’es fait piquer par une araignée d’eau récemment ? tenta Shiro avec humour. »

Keith, dans un élan de naïveté, le prit au sérieux.

« Non, je ne me suis fait piquer par rien du tout ! Un moustique, à la limite, mais ce n’est même pas la saison, alors je ne comprends pas ! »

L’aîné lui frotta les cheveux avec affection avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

« Bon, on peut tenter de comprendre en faisant des expérimentations, qu’en dis-tu ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, et connaissant assez son frère pour savoir qu’il accepterait, Shiro se rendit à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un paquet d’allumettes et un verre d’eau en mains. Il les posa sur la table basse et alla s’assoir à côté de Keith avant de récupérer une allumette qu’il tint devant le nez de son petit frère. 

« Pourquoi tu me montres une allumette ? demanda Keith sans comprendre.  
\- Essaie d’allumer une flamme dessus. »

Keith eut envie de ricaner mais après tout, il fallait bien comprendre ce qu’il se passait et utiliser cette méthode n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Euh… Je suis censé faire ça comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, essaie de l’imaginer ? proposa Shiro. »

Obtempérant, il plaça maladroitement ses mains dessus et tenta d’imaginer l’allumette brûler. Elle demeura intacte. 

« Tout à l’heure, c’est avec tes mots que l’eau t’es tombée dessus, n’est-ce pas ? Tu devrais peut-être essayer… de lui parler ?  
\- Euh… Allume-toi ? »

Aucun changement.

« Essaie les mots magiques, Keith, la politesse marche toujours, ajouta Shiro, faisant grommeler Keith.  
\- S’il te plaît, tu veux bien t’allumer ? »

Toujours rien. Shiro reposa l’allumette et saisit le verre d’eau.

« Bon, essaie avec l’eau maintenant, dit Shiro, concentré.  
\- Je suis censé faire quoi ? Lui demander de sortir du verre ? Ô, eau, sors de ce réceptacle et lévite ! s’écria Keith, sarcastique, perdant clairement patience. »

Il poussa un cri lorsque doucement, l’eau vint défier les lois de la gravité afin de flotter devant ses yeux. Shiro eut un très léger mouvement de recul sous la surprise et manqua de lâcher le verre. 

« Tu vois, toussota-t-il néanmoins, tentant de garder son calme, la politesse marche toujours.  
\- Pitié non, non, je ne veux pas ça, non redescends, oh mon dieu. »

L’eau obéit une nouvelle fois et vint atterrir sur le pantalon de Keith, juste en haut des cuisses, ce qui le fit grommeler de plus belle. Pourquoi lui ? Qu’avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver embarqué dans un tel scénario ?

« Pourquoi moi… se plaint-il à haute voix.  
\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit honnêtement Shiro, ayant du mal à trouver les bons mots. »

L’aîné était complètement désemparé par la situation. Visiblement, aucune explication logique ne pourrait justifier ce qu’il s’était produit à l’instant. Keith semblait perdre patience, et, lorsque ses nerfs le lâchèrent pour de bon, il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire des allers-retours dans le salon.

« D’abord ces rêves, ensuite ce gars, et maintenant ça ? Sérieusement ? »

A cette réplique, Shiro fronça les sourcils. 

« De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, sans parvenir à dissimuler l’inquiétude dans sa voix. »

Keith se tourna vers lui, et, le regardant dans les yeux, il craqua. Il avait, plus que jamais, besoin de son frère. De sa force, de son tempérament calme et lucide, de ses conseils qui, même s’il ne l’admettrait jamais à haute voix, lui faisaient toujours le plus grand bien. Alors, croisant les bras, comme pour se donner du courage, il alla s’asseoir et se répéta que jamais Shiro n’irait le traiter de fou. Et, plus que tout, jamais il ne tirerait les mêmes conclusions que l’infirmière. 

 

~

 

Lance se rendit en cours d’un pas lent, écoutant la conversation de Pidge et de Hunk, l’air absent. 

« Et que vas-tu faire de ce robot ? Lui faire faire les tâches ménagères, comme celui que la prof nous avait montré ?  
\- Non, je pense en faire une caméra, afin d’observer Iverson en toute discrétion, ricana-t-elle.  
\- Tu es diabolique.  
\- Je compte sûrement y ajouter une fonction projectile à eau, histoire qu’on s’amuse. »

Hunk hocha vigoureusement la tête, très intéressé par l’idée. Pidge, cependant, le connaissait parfaitement : il était toujours partant dans la théorie, mais dans la pratique, le pauvre garçon prenait peur et rebroussait la plupart du temps chemin, ne voulant pas se faire prendre. Elle se tourna vers celui qui jamais n’irait se défiler sur ce genre de plans, le trouvant bien trop silencieux.

« Lance ? appela-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et plaqua un sourire sur son visage jusqu’alors très concentré.

« Ah, ouais, c’est une excellente idée, j’ai hâte qu’on la mette à exécution ! »

Il engagea une conversation avec Hunk, lui faisant promettre de ne pas se défiler. 

« Lance, l’arrêta Pidge, on est amis depuis combien de temps, tous les trois ? »

La regardant en fronçant les sourcils, il prit un temps pour réfléchir. Cette question, sortie de nulle part, posée sans aucune raison de manière tout bonnement subite, le laissait pris au dépourvu. 

« Sept ans ? répondit-il néanmoins, se souvenant que Hunk et lui étaient devenus amis avec la jeune fille peu avant être entrés au collège. »

Pidge croisa les bras, toisant Lance d’une mine accusatrice.

« Et après sept ans d’amitié, seize pour Hunk, tu ne nous trouves toujours pas assez dignes de confiance ?  
\- C’est vrai, ajouta Hunk, on a bien remarqué que tu es très étrange depuis quelques jours. On s’inquiète pour toi, on aimerait au moins que tu te reposes un peu sur nous, lui sourit-il gentiment, posant la main sur son épaule.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, je me confie toujours à vous, répondit Lance, touché par l’inquiétude de ses amis. »

Hunk secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr, tu te confies beaucoup, mais tu parles très rarement des soucis te touchant personnellement. Tu ne nous parles que de ce qui peut nous sembler évident à remarquer, mais ce que tu parviens aisément à dissimuler, tu n’en discutes jamais. »

Lance sourit tristement, se rendant compte que Hunk avait visé juste.

« Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison, il se passe bien quelque chose en ce moment, quelque chose dont j’ai un peu peur de parler.  
\- Parce que tu crains notre réaction ? demanda Pidge.  
\- Non, parce que si j’en parle à voix haute, tout prendra une ampleur bien trop réelle. »

La curiosité des deux adolescents fut piquée à vif. Mais alors que Pidge allait en demander plus, Hunk la coupa :

« Je vois. Ne t’en fais pas, prends ton temps, tu nous en parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt. Et nous serons patients, n’est-ce pas Pidge ?  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, légèrement déçue. »

Lance se sentit soulagé d’être soutenu sans qu’on le force à parler de tous ces rêves étranges qui s’imposaient dans son environnement. Hunk ouvrit les bras, et l’adolescent alla s’y réfugier, suivi de Pidge. Ils s’enlacèrent sous les klaxons incessants des voitures qui n’avaient que faire des trois adolescents fêtant leur amitié en plein milieu du passage piéton alors que le feu était passé au vert depuis une bonne minute. C’est d’un pas bien plus léger que Lance suivit ses amis, et il se dit que lorsqu’il leur en parlerait – parce qu’il était certain qu’il finirait par le faire – il passerait des journées bien moins fatigantes étant donné qu’ils seraient assurément là pour l’aider. 

 

Le cours ne fut pas des plus passionnants, et Lance en passa la moitié à élaborer une méthode pour parler à Keith. Il avait noté deux éléments importants chez le jeune homme : faire la conversation semblait le rebuter et il n’était pas quelqu’un d’expressif. Il ne pouvait pas avancer sans d’abord en apprendre plus sur l’adolescent, aussi, il décida d’aller interroger Coran au plus vite. Il avait commencé à établir l’emploi du temps de Keith selon les après-midis – comme il n’y allait jamais le matin, il devrait établir l’autre partie durant les jours suivants. Pour le reste, il nota quelques idées pour pouvoir l’aborder, mais rien de très satisfaisant ne l’enthousiasma assez pour le convaincre de les mettre à exécution. 

 

~

 

« J’annule mon retour.  
\- Tu… Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas, Shiro ! »

Keith lui avait tout raconté : les cauchemars, leur contenu, les recherches qu’il avait mené à ce sujet, la période à laquelle ils avaient commencé à le hanter, puis enfin la rencontre avec l’homme qui n’avait de cesse de s’inviter dans son sommeil. Etrangement, en parler avec Shiro lui fit beaucoup de bien, il put se mettre en colère, s’exclamer, mettre des mots sur ce qui l’énervait depuis si longtemps, et cela lui permit d’évacuer un peu. Son grand frère eut la meilleure réaction qu’il aurait pu attendre : il l’enlaça, longuement, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Mais, lorsqu’enfin il avait pris la parole, de tous les mots qu’il aurait pu prononcer, « j’annule mon retour » étaient ceux auxquels Keith s’attendait le moins.

« Non, Keith, j’ai pris ma décision, je ne peux pas te laisser, pas avec tout ce qu’il t’arrive.  
\- Tu ne peux pas manquer les cours, tu perdras ta bourse, s’inquiéta Keith. »

Shiro aurait voulu pouvoir répliquer, mais il savait que son petit frère avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa bourse, il en avait réellement besoin. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Keith, il ne s’en remettrait jamais. Il se leva et alla récupérer son classeur, ouvert sur la table sur laquelle il s’était installé pour réviser ses partiels, afin de vérifier son emploi du temps. Il finit par soupirer, comprenant qu’il n’avait pas d’autre solution.

« J’ai une semaine de partiels, puis deux semaines de cours avant d’être en vacances. Je rentrerai chaque week-end. »

Keith ouvrit la bouche pour protester : il savait que Shiro comptait utiliser de l’argent mis de côté afin de faire des trajets inutiles qui, en plus d’être coûteux, ne lui permettraient d’être présent qu’une journée tout au plus. Mais Shiro se retourna vivement, s’attendant à ce que son petit frère réplique. 

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Keith. Tu subis ces cauchemars depuis deux ans, et, te connaissant, je suis persuadé que tu te penses fou depuis cette même période. Je veux pouvoir être là pour t’aider à comprendre. » 

L’adolescent fut définitivement touché, et réalisa que sans Shiro, il serait perdu. Il avait énormément de chance de l’avoir, et se dit qu’il ne lui disait vraiment pas assez souvent – probablement qu’il ne lui disait jamais. 

« Tu as besoin de repos, tu ne peux pas rentrer aussi souvent. Les partiels vont t’exténuer, j’en suis certain. On… On pourra toujours s’appeler ? proposa-t-il d’un ton timide et hésitant. »

L’aîné hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que sur ce coup, Keith avait raison. Il l’enlaça à nouveau, lui répétant qu’il serait toujours là pour lui, et qu’il le croyait sur parole. Il finit par le laisser respirer et s’installa dans le canapé, se raclant la gorge en souriant.

« Et donc, ce garçon qui est sorti de ton cauchemar pour venir te poursuivre dans la réalité… ce ne serait pas celui qui a critiqué ton mulet ?  
\- Comment sais… Je n’ai pas de mulet ! s’offusqua le jeune homme, se reprenant dans l’immédiat.  
\- Je sais, rit Shiro.  
\- Oui, c’est bien lui. D’après Coran, il s’appelle Lance McClain ; ses amis et lui sont des habitués du café.  
\- Tu… Est-ce que tu as essayé de parler de ces rêves avec lui ? »

Keith secoua vivement la tête : 

« Non ! Il me prendrait pour un fou ! En plus, je me vois mal lui annoncer que je le vois sans arrêt mourir !  
\- Tu as raison mais… Je me dis que tenter d’entrer en contact avec lui pourrait t’aider à y voir plus clair.  
\- De toute façon, c’est impossible. J’ai déjà du mal à parler avec mes collègues de travail, alors ce garçon ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille. »

Shiro soupira avant de frotter gentiment les cheveux de son petit frère. 

« Quoi qu’il en soit, essaie juste de ne pas rejeter l’idée. Et, tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je serai toujours là.  
\- Merci, Shiro, sourit sincèrement Keith.  
\- Je vais tenter de faire des recherches sur ta situation. Tu devrais essayer de noter le contenu de tes cauchemars. Tu m’as dit qu’ils n’étaient pas toujours pareils, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet, ces derniers temps, ils ont commencé à changer. Comme si je pouvais voir ce qu’il se passait juste avant la… mort de ce McClain. »

L’aîné prit un moment pour réfléchir et, ne trouvant pas la moindre hypothèse, il se contenta de répéter qu’il ferait des recherches. Une chose était certaine, il ne laisserait plus son petit frère endurer tout cela seul. Il était ce qu’il avait de plus précieux au monde, et savoir qu’il avait souffert seul de la situation durant tout ce temps le rendait malade. 

 

~

 

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Lance avait pu reconstituer l’emploi du temps de tous les serveurs du café, incluant Keith. Il avait préféré commencer un lundi, se laissant la fin de la semaine passée pour trouver un moyen de lui parler. Le vendredi matin était désormais bien entamé, et Lance avait croisé le jeune serveur trois fois dans la semaine. La première fois, il s’était contenté de le regarder, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer en accélérant son plan. La seconde, Lance était accompagné de Pidge et de Hunk, aussi, il n’avait pas cherché à croiser son regard – même si quelque chose, comme un aimant, semblait le pousser à vouloir lever les yeux. Cependant, en partant, il avait laissé un petit mot sur sa serviette, croisant les doigts pour que Keith soit celui qui viendrait débarrasser leur table. En le retrouvant pour la troisième fois, le jeudi matin, il avait été ravi de voir que la même serviette avait été servie avec son café, et, tandis que Keith s’était précipité en direction des cuisines sans lui jeter un regard, il avait pu lire, en dessous de son petit « Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir critiqué tes cheveux », un minuscule « Ce n’est rien », rédigé d’une écriture très soignée, comme si la réponse avait été très réfléchie. Il avait donc tenté de lancer une conversation, lui demandant si son travail lui plaisait, juste en dessous de sa réponse, et, avant de quitter les lieux son verre cartonné en main, il fit un signe de main à Keith, le saluant d’un sourire. 

« Tu as l’air de bonne humeur, fit remarquer Pidge, le ramenant à la réalité. Ta relation avec Katie s’est améliorée ? »

A cette réplique, il soupira. Plus d’une semaine s’était écoulée, et Katie fuyait toujours son contact, allant même jusqu’à aboyer contre lui. Il avait beau tenter de trouver une explication, rien ne semblait pouvoir éviter son comportement soudain. Elle n’évitait personne d’autre, ce qui avait étonné toute la famille. 

« Non, elle m’évite toujours comme si j’étais atteint de la pire maladie.  
\- Mince, désolé pour toi, ajouta Hunk en posant une main amicale sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami.  
\- Pourquoi cette bonne humeur, alors ? demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Il se pourrait que je me sois fait un nouvel ami, répondit Lance au bout de quelques secondes. »

Ils sortirent de la cafétéria afin de se diriger vers leur QG habituel, tandis que Lance leur expliquait sa volonté de devenir ami avec Keith. Hunk fut ravi de l’apprendre, trouvant chez le jeune homme un air très sympathique. En entrant à l’intérieur, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Nyma, qui leur sourit dynamiquement, les guidant à leur table. Lance avait failli oublier qu’elle travaillait le vendredi après-midi, tant il avait été obnubilé par Keith cette semaine. 

« Je vous sers quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle amicalement.  
\- Comme d’habitude, répondit Pidge en haussant les épaules, laissant son regard balayer la pièce.  
\- Comment vas-tu, Nyma ? demanda Lance tandis qu’elle s’occupait de ranger son petit carnet dans la poche de son tablier.  
\- Oh, je vais bien, je te remercie ! Je suis en duo avec le petit nouveau pour la seconde fois, il est très silencieux, donc ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, j’ai enfin quelqu’un avec qui avoir une conversation normale ! »

Lance ne put que répondre d’un sourire crispé et légèrement gêné, avant de chercher Keith des yeux. Etant donné qu’il était venu tous les jours depuis le lundi, il pouvait conclure que Nyma ne travaillait avec lui que le vendredi après-midi. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, derrière le comptoir, encaissant calmement un client d’un air tendu. Lorsque Nyma s’éloigna pour lui indiquer les commandes, il releva la tête afin de jeter une œillade en direction de la table des trois adolescents. Il croisa un instant le regard de Lance avant de se tourner pour préparer leur plateau. 

 

« Le nouveau serveur a l’air de se faire à l’ambiance de ce café, sourit Hunk, ravit et rassuré de le voir moins tendu que la semaine passée.  
\- Es-tu certain que vous êtes en train de devenir amis ? Il n’a pas esquissé le moindre signe même après avoir regardé notre table, ajouta Pidge. »

Ils s’interrompirent un instant, comme Nyma revenait, déposant le plateau contenant les trois boissons, la part de gâteau et une petite serviette déposée dans un coin, proprement pliée pour ne pas être abîmée. Lance s’empressa de la récupérer, laissant Nyma s’occuper du reste.

« Ah, il n’a mis qu’une seule serviette, je vais vous en chercher d’autres ! remarqua la jolie serveuse, observant celle que tenait le jeune homme dans ses mains. Tenez, dit-elle, après être allée déposer le plateau afin de récupérer d’autres serviettes au passage.  
\- Je te remercie, répondit Hunk. »

Nyma engagea une nouvelle conversation avec Lance, et ils échangèrent joyeusement jusqu’à ce qu’un nouveau client ne fasse son entrée. Pidge avait déjà terminé sa pâtisserie, Hunk sa boisson, et tout deux fixaient la serviette que l’adolescent tenait fermement et n’avait pas lâché depuis qu’il l’avait récupérée. Comme s’il avait lu dans leurs pensées, il desserra ses doigts et lu les nouvelles petites lignes qui avaient fait leur apparition : « Oui, j’aime bien cet endroit ». Il y avait eu une rature puis une nouvelle phrase : « Et toi, pourquoi viens-tu aussi souvent ? ». C’était une simple question, et, pourtant, Lance eut un sourire immense en la lisant. Il avait relancé la conversation, et s’était intéressé à sa vie. Il était pour le moins ravi. Il répondit rapidement et replia la serviette avant de la poser devant lui.

« Non, définitivement, nous sommes en train de devenir amis ! annonça-t-il à ses amis en souriant, tapotant doucement la serviette. »

 

~

 

Keith observa discrètement Lance et ses amis qui quittaient les lieux, finissant leur conversation avec Nyma. Il enviait la serveuse qui parvenait à s’exprimer avec une telle aise que l’on entendait sa jolie voix résonner sans cesse. Il était perdu dans ses pensées – pensées dirigées vers un certain jeune homme – lorsqu’il vit Nyma qui s’affairait à nettoyer la table que les trois adolescents venaient de quitter. Pris par un élan de spontanéité, il contourna le comptoir et se précipita vers la table.

« Ne jette pas la serviette, s’exclama-t-il soudainement. »

Elle se retourna en sursaut et observa la serviette qu’elle venait de froisser dans sa main afin de la jeter, avant de la tendre gentiment au jeune serveur.

« Ils ne s’en sont pas servi je pense, mais on ne recycle pas les serviettes, plaisanta-t-elle  
\- Oui, euh, hum, merci, répondit-il en la récupérant. »

Nyma lui offrit un large sourire malicieux, et elle haussa un petit sourcil conspirateur. Elle jeta un œil vers la porte d’entrée, puis vers Keith, avant de s’éloigner en sifflotant, comme si elle savait quelque chose que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas. Il se contenta d’hausser les épaules avant de déplier avec soin la petite serviette : « J’adore aussi cet endroit, et je m’entends bien avec ceux qui y travaillent donc j’aime bien y venir ! ». En plus petit, avec beaucoup de ratures, était également écrit « J’avais envie de te voir, en plus, j’aimerais bien qu’on soit amis ». Le cœur de Keith rata un battement, et il eut besoin de relire la phrase à plusieurs reprises. Il voulait être son ami ? Alors que le jeune homme n’était jamais parvenu à lui parler normalement sans être froid ou sec ? C’était bien la première fois depuis deux ans que quelqu’un souhaitait une chose pareille, qui plus était le garçon de tous ses cauchemars. Il replia la petite serviette et la rangea précieusement dans son tablier, avant de retourner travailler, l’esprit rempli d’hésitations. 

 

~

 

Ils avaient continué à parler de cette manière durant deux semaines entières. Shiro était reparti depuis un moment et il ne manquait jamais d’appeler son petit frère. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur les cauchemars de Keith, mais rien n’avait abouti à quelque chose d’un temps soit peu intéressant. Keith, de son côté, avait le cœur léger, et parvenait à un peu plus s’exprimer auprès de ses collègues. Il prenait toujours du temps pour répondre, faisant très attention à ce qu’il disait, mais c’était une évolution énorme depuis son arrivée un mois plus tôt. Quant à sa relation avec Lance, ils avaient énormément échangé, avaient eu besoin de changer de serviettes de nombreuses fois – Keith les gardait toutes précieusement dans un carnet. Il s’était avéré que Lance était un garçon très drôle, très gentil et extrêmement attentionné, à l’écrit. Ce jour-là, le jeune homme n’avait pas répondu, cependant. Keith était allé nettoyer la table d’un pas pressé, ayant hâte de récupérer la serviette, mais il n’avait trouvé qu’un numéro de téléphone. Ce fut ainsi qu’ils se mirent à discuter du matin au soir, par le biais de messages. 

 

~

 

_Il se promenait dans les ruelles bondées de la capitale lorsque son regard fut captivé par un des stands. Il se rapprocha doucement, et le marchand eut un sourire malsain._

_« Oh, que vient faire le célèbre samouraï Akira dans un coin si sombre de la ville ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains. »_

_Ledit Akira ne répondit rien. Il fixait le jeune homme agenouillé, les yeux bandés, sur le tapis du stand. Sa peau était brune, ses mains enchaînées. Il ne venait pas d’ici, c’était une certitude ; il était un étranger. Certains riches passants lui jetaient un regard dédaigneux, reniflant de dégoût. Akira, lui, était fasciné. Il s’approcha doucement, mais le bras du marchand vint se placer devant le jeune étranger._

_« Pour le toucher, il faut l’acheter. Il fera un très bon esclave, je peux vous l’assurer. Comme il est très typé, il est cher, expliqua-t-il d’une voix atrocement intéressée. »_

_Le samouraï lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui lancer un sac de pièces d’or. Tandis que le marchand salivait devant tout cet argent – qui surpassait bien entendu le prix de l’esclave, il tendit la clé des ses chaînes, et le laissa enfin s’approcher. Akira emmena calmement le jeune homme avec lui, ne le détachant qu’une fois arrivé chez lui. Il lui ôta son bandeau et resta choqué devant ses yeux qui avaient la couleur de l’océan._

_« Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il, fasciné par la beauté du jeune homme. Comprends-tu le japonais ? »_

_Aucune réponse. Visiblement, non, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Akira s’empressa d’appeler une gouvernante._

_« Oui, maître ?_  
\- Vous apprendrez le japonais à ce jeune homme.  
\- Bien, maître. » 

_Recroquevillé dans son coin, l’air effrayé, l’étranger ne faisait qu’observer, sur ses gardes. Il ne cherchait cependant pas à s’enfuir – sans doute avait-il déjà tenté avec le marchand, au vu des terribles traces qui marquaient son corps uniquement vêtu d’un morceau de tissu léger couvrant à peine ses hanches. Akira sortit des vêtements propres d’un meuble et les tendit à la gouvernante, avant de tendre sa main au jeune homme, qui la saisit en tremblant, n’osant pas s’opposer au geste. Il le lava, l’habilla, avec énormément de douceur, tentant au mieux de ne pas lui faire peur. Pas une fois l’étranger n’émit une plainte, il se contentait de l’observer de ses grands yeux couleur de l’eau. Une chose était certaine, cependant, et il ne parvenait pas à se l’expliquer : il avait l’impression de le connaître._

 

~

 

Keith se réveilla, se sentant comme flotter. Et pour cause, sa chambre était inondée d’eau qui submergeait la moitié de la pièce. Depuis le jour pluvieux où Keith avait expérimenté ce que cela faisait d’être un parapluie, il n’avait vécu aucune autre expérience concernant l’eau – et avait honnêtement tout fait pour l’éviter. Il se mit à paniquer, et mit plusieurs minutes avant de réagir.

« R-Retourne d’où tu viens, hurla-t-il, paniquant. »

Ce qui semblait être une piscine diminua aussitôt, pour s’avérer deux minutes plus tard n’être que le verre d’eau qui gisait sur la table de nuit. Keith aurait pu croire à une hallucination s’il n’avait pas été complètement trempé. Essoufflé, il se précipita vers son téléphone, qui, étrangement, n’avait pas pris l’eau. Les objets les plus importants pour lui semblaient avoir été épargnés. 

 

~

 

Lance se réveilla également au même moment, sentant ses muscles lui provoquer une douleur atroce. De l’autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, Katie aboyait férocement, semblant prête à le déchiqueter s’il avait le malheur d’ouvrir la porte. Une odeur bestiale enivrait les lieux et des poils avaient poussé sur tout son corps, tandis que ses jambes lui semblaient complètement déformées. Il poussa un cri de panique, et une phrase résonna soudain dans son esprit :

« Retourne d’où tu viens ! »

Son corps craqua et reprit sa forme normale, aussi imberbe qu’il l’avait été la veille. L’odeur étrange avait également disparue, et Katie n’aboyait plus. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu’il s’était passé, mais une chose était certaine : il venait très clairement d’entendre la voix de Keith.


End file.
